


I Won't Hurt You

by LuckyLakki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLakki/pseuds/LuckyLakki
Summary: SPIDER. Ready to Comply.----------------------"Get the information. Destroy the base. Get out"Their orders were quite simple, to be honest, but Tony had never been good at following orders.----------------------When they infiltrated the base, they weren't expecting to find a 15-year-old child.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	I Won't Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is your usual HYDRA Peter Parker fic. It's a common trope but oh well. Here's my take on it.  
> Give it a shot. It'll be worth your time  
> and let me know what you think

“Morning Petey”

A 7-year-old brunette groaned and turned to his side. May smiled softly, and gently shook him, whispering, “Come on darling. Mummy and daddy are coming home today. We want to give them the best welcome home party, right?”

Peter shot up with wide eyes. “How much time,” he said, almost shouting.

“Two hours”

The boy jumped off the bed excitedly. “Let’s go make a cake! Come on! Fast! Fast! Come Auntie May!” he shrieked.

“You better get dressed first, sweetie. Go on. Have a bath and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Peter’s face fell and he pouted, “But-”

“Please Peter”, she smiled, “Get ready and then we’ll make the biggest, nicest cake ever!” Her eyes twinkled and she poked his nose, before smiling and slightly pushing him towards the bedroom. She watched him walk in with a smile, and turned to the kitchen.

Ben was tensely sitting at the table, and the sight filled May with dread. His face was pale, his fists clenched, his breath shallow. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“May…” his voice was hoarse, as though he were on the verge of tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“The plane…i-it went down-”, he was cut off by a sharp intake of breath.

“What?” She whispered, barely audible.

Ben nodded slowly. Looking up, Ben saw her step back, hand over her mouth, eyes wide, grabbing the kitchen counter tightly.

She couldn’t find words, stumbling she whispered, “Oh my god. A-are they… Oh my… Mary and Ri- oh god. Oh no…”

“They aren’t sure about survivors yet. May… I- I don’t-”

May put her arms around her husband’s shaking shoulders, he leant his head on her chest. The woman softly stroked his head, and he broke down sobbing. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

“We need to go to the airport and-” Ben started his voice raw, his face streaked with tears, but couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence. May tightened her hug, trying to convey so many emotions without using a single word. Abruptly, May let go of him, her eyes wide, hand coving her mouth again.

“Oh god, Ben! Peter! What will we say to him… He’s just 7… oh the poor boy… Ben…” May whispered shakily.

Ben looked up, with red eyes full of tears. “We shouldn’t tell him just yet I think.”

“He needs to know, Ben. We can’t hide this. You know that”, she said gently.

“I told you they don’t know about survivors yet. Why worry him when they might just come back.”

“Ben…”

“Please May. Please just this once. Not yet. I can’t… I-I can’t.” Ben’s voice broke, and he began to shake violently. His sobs broke May’s heart.

“Alright. We’ll tell him after we return from the airport. Okay?”

“Okay. Okay. Yeah,” he took deep breaths to calm himself but failed.

“Do you want to leave now? We can wait a little darling”

“No. Let’s go. I-I don’t-”

“Shhh… It’s alright. Let me go tell Pete that we’ll be back in 2 hours”

-

**2 hours later**

“Ben… I am so sorry darling”

“They’re… May they’re actually gone. Richard… My – I don’t know… I-”

“I know darling. I’m so sorry”

They were parked outside their home. May gently guided her husband up the stairs of the building, to their apartment. May was devastated, but nowhere close to what Ben was feeling. Her mind kept wandering to the boy in her apartment, probably waiting for his parents to come home and hug him. That wouldn’t happen now. She unlocked the door and went in.

Ben sat on the couch, head in his hands, while May softly went towards the guest room where Peter had slept for the past 4 days. She knocked and opened the door, gently saying, “Peter, darling, Ben and I need to tell y-” May froze at the sight before her. Her mouth open, eyes wide.

“BEN! BEN!”

The grieving man looked up, worried. It wasn’t like May to raise her voice, and her tone was one of clear panic. He stood up quickly and rushed to her, freezing when he entered the room.

The bed was overturned, the mirror was cracked, the air had an odd smell like a gas had been released. There was- Oh God- there was blood on the wall. And Peter was nowhere to be seen.

__

**Eight Years Later**

“SPIDER. Ready to comply.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> How was that?  
> This is my first time writing, and I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Also, if you have any ideas about something you want to see here later in the story, do tell me. I'd get the best inspiration from your ideas and comments


End file.
